Is the truth all but lies?
by Ultimateanimequeen
Summary: Lucy wakes up on a normal day. everything is normal. Isn't it? NaLu.
1. destruction

_**Is the truth all but lies?**_

_**This is my first fanfic so please leave me some help on how to improve! When things are written in slant, its their thoughts.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I yawn loudly as I sit up. _Something doesn't feel right today._ I dress eat breakfast and walk through the busy streets of Magnolia to the guild. On my way to the guild I picked up some books Levy wanted me to get her. When I reach the guild square, I stop dead. The guild, once a tall and magnificent building. The windows were smashed and the timbers cracking. One of the walls was missing, and debris lay all over the streets. I ran in. The inside was worse than outside, barrels, stools and tables thrown across the room and broken. But no one was there. What happened? This can't be happening.

"Hello?" an unrecognisable voice, called. Filled with concern

"Natsu?" I call. "Luce! Im upstairs come see this!" he called back.

I ran upstairs to the S-class floor. There stood Natsu his salmon hair messed up more than usual and his nose bleeding. He said nothing, he looked at me grimly and pointed behind the request board.

"what is it? have you seen anyone" I asked.

He shook his head. And pointed to the request board once more. I shakily walked to the request board and made my way to the back. On the back of the wooden board was a message. Smeared in ink, still wet. I stepped back to read what it said.

"bạn cho một người bạn." I read it aloud. I gasped loudly as I recognised the language it was written in. Levy taught it to me last week.

"Friend for a friend" I translated "Natsu what's going on?"

This is crazy, I walked back round to where Natsu stood. But found myself alone in the room.

"Natsu?" I call. Where did he go? Did he really just leave me like that? Maybe he knew something and needed to go. I looked back to the board, Something here is fishy, and not just from Happy's stash behind the board. I look back to the stairs, to see they're blocked. Natsu stood there his head tilted so that his hair fell over his eyes. His mouth stetched into a malicious grin.

"Oh, come on Luce. How slow are you?" his voice dripping with malice." Don't you get it? All your fault."

"w-what?" I stammer. A flash of pink, and something threw against the wall. I crumpled to the ground, winded. And the world began to blur, slowly swallowed up by darkness.

_**Please leave a review and follow my story to find out what happens next! I will try to update every Saturday. **_


	2. Betrayl

_**Is all truth but lies?**_

_**Hi, im back with chapter 2! I will try to make them longer than the first one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

I sit up groggily to find myself on the floor of the guild. The place was completely ruined. It took me a minute to take it all in. Before I saw Luce lying on the floor in front of me. Her face and body covered in burns and bruises. She was unconscious. That much was clear. What happened? But burn marks? Did I do this? I dragged myself over to her. Good, she is still breathing, but barely. What have I done now. I pick her up bridal style. I need to find her some help and fast. Downstairs looks even worse than upstairs, one of the walls is missing. Where is everyone? Lucy started to move, she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. As soon as she saw me they filled with fear. She's scared of me? Natsu, what have you done now? Suddenly she started to struggle, trying to get down.

"Luce stop it, you'll hurt yourself" I whisper to her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, her voice trailing off into a sob. And the tears started to come, She struggled more until I had to put her down. As soon as I did she tried to stand up.

"Lucy, don't. Your too weak right now. Come on, you need a doctor." I say. Sounding harsher than I intended to be. She ignored me, now propping herself up with one of the few unbroken chairs. Her hair was messy and her fringe was wet and matted with tears.

"Natsu, why? Why did you do that? Did you destroy the guild too?!" she cried.

Destroy the guild? Why would I ever do that? The burn marks, the bruises, she was so scared of me when she woke up. I did that to her. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. I hurt her. I betrayed her trust. I destroyed the guild. Silent tears ran down my face as realisation dawned.

"Friend for a friend." I muttered, I didn't know where it came from, I don't think I even said it. But somehow I did. That wasn't me. I wanted to run to Lucy who was now backing away from me wide eyed. I wanted to run to her and hug her. Tell her it was alright. But I couldn't, I couldn't do anything, my words. My actions weren't my own. I stood up slowly and walked towards her. Without warning I struck her to the ground. I lit my hands on fire and hit her. No! No! What am I doing! I can't hurt her! I can't hurt my Luce! I love her! But I couldn't stop it. she lay on the floor, crying again, tears running down her porclain pretty face. Her hair splayed out on the floor. She coughed up blood. Her body shaking, her chest rising and falling quickly. She just lay there. Her breathing slowed down until it was hardly there. I walked over to her, picked her up again. I was screaming inside. This isn't what I want to do! No! This isn't me! I walked out of the back door of the guild and dumped her in the back of a carriage. Wait a carriage?! No! God I can't puke now! Not now! Lucy's eyes finally slid shut. Her tense body relaxing. I take my place at the front of the carriage, making sure no one could see Lucy from the outside. And we left. I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave the guild, I couldn't stand knowing that I might have killed Lucy. I scream inside. Shouting, willing myself to move the way I wanted with every cell of my body. I would have killed myself to save her.

**Three hours later**

After three hours of sitting in the carriage feeling nauseous. We now moved along small dirt tracks in the middle of nowhere. I tried everything, a voice inside of me kept telling me to just give up. To let Lucy and I die. Right then. But I couldn't I tried everything. But nothing worked. Lucy didn't wake up. But during a stop, I bound her wrists and ankles together with rope, I took her keys and had them in my pocket. And I couldn't do anything but wait for the end to come.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu! Natsu, how could you?! I lay in the back of a carriage, trussed up like a turkey. I could hear everything and feel everything, but I just lay there in blackness for who knows how long. It gave me time to reflect, on all the times I thought about Natsu, how he was so friendly kind. It was an act, all of it. He Betrayed me. He betrayed all of his friends! Worst of all. He betrayed Fairy Tail. How could he do that to the place he grew up in? I wonder if he ever liked me? If he was ever my friend. Wait. No. it wasn't real, any of it. I recall the day I met him, with the imposter Salamander. What if he planned to bring me if he was just a wizard spy from a dark guild sent to destroy us. In that case, where was he taking me. And are the others already at this place were going. Suddenly the carriage stopped. Footsteps stopped above me.

"Luce, I'm sorry." He whispered to me. Before picking me up and jumping down from the carriage. Sorry? How can he say that? This can't be real. After minutes of walking, he stopped. Slung me over his shoulder to get a set of keys, the sound of metal grinding against cement screeched by my head. He took two more steps and dropped me to the ground. My head slamming against the cement. Pain shot through my body as bruises were bashed and burns scrapped against the rough floor. The sound of metal against cement came again. And a pair of hands grabbed me and pushed me gently against a wall. Sitting me up.

"wait. Is that Lucy?" a voice came from my left. It was low and concerned.

Gray. Gray Fullbuster.


	3. an icy welcome

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfic. Anyway, im uploading a lot of chapters today because I wont be able to upload again until Wednesday.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Gray's POV**_

"wait, is that Lucy?" I stared incredulously at her, slumped against the wall. She was barely breathing and looked severely injured. I quickly glance back to the wall of bars leading out to the hall. On the other side of the bars stood Natsu.

"Natsu, you idiot! You dirty lying idiot! First you destroy the guild, second you bring us here and third you hurt Lucy!" I yell at him. He stood there. Grinning.

"Gray, stupid, witless Gray. Worry about yourself, we have somewhat more important plans for Luce." He said. He insulted me with actual insults. Not just childish jibes. He sounded almost, dare I say it. Mature.

"Natsu, I can say nothing but, what a stupid flame-headed idiot traitor you are! When I get out of here I swear I will kill you. For your own good. For the guild. And for Lucy!" I half scream. All I could feel were waves of anger seething over me. Mixed with concern for Lucy. He left the cell door laughing. Lucy groaned quietly. I turned my attention quickly back to her.

"Lucy, lucy can you hear me?" I say.

She nods slowly. Like even that causes her pain. Only then do I see the extent of her injuries. She's covered in burns and bruises, dark red patches where bleeding had stopped and blood still wet in her mouth. My god, that idiot, he nearly killed her. She opened her eyes slowly. Taking in the sight of the cold cement cell. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, they finally stopped looking and rested on me.

"G-Gray." She croaked. "N-Natsu. H-he-"

"Lucy" I cut her off " I know, you don't have to say anything. Natsu is a liar and a traitor. Rest Lucy, I'll make sure no one hurts you."

She nods again, her eyelids already closing. As soon as her breathing steadies I leave her side and walk over to a small grate in the wall leading to the cell next door.

"Wendy!" I call.

"Gray! I heard the commotion! What happened? Are you hurt?" the young dragon slayer called. Her voice fraught with concern.

"No, it's hard to explain, but Natsu came back. With Lucy, she was barely breathing and he just dumped her here. It looks like he really hurt her before he brought her here." I explain.

A sharp intake of air from the other cell voiced Wendy's shock and surprise.

"Is she alright? Is she there? Can she talk?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Wendy, calm down. One question at a time. She looks really hurt, but she won't die. I told her to rest." I reply.

"Why would Natsu do this? To Lucy of all people?" she asked.

"I don't know Wendy, I just don't know."

"I-I thought he loved her. More than family."

"That's what we all thought Wendy. You should sleep, you sound restless and tired." I tell her.

After a few minutes all that can be heard is the soft sound of both Wendy and Lucy sleeping. It seems almost peaceful. How I can say that right now I don't know. But it does. The cell door screeches open. My head snaps round to see who it is. A mop of pink hair is all I need to see. Natsu. He steps into the cell. Looks at Lucy with what almost looks like regret. Maybe he really does love her. He turned his head to glare at me.

"You try to make a move and I will kill you right now." He said maliciously.

He stood over Lucy, now grinning.

"what are you going to do to her?" I ask. Not sure I want to know the answer.

"Lucy, is the key. Hah, how ironic. That the celestial gate mage would be the key." He laughed quietly to himself.

"The key to what?" I ask.

"All in good time." He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

And with that he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, and left the cell, dumping her on the floor in the corridor so he could lock the door. She moaned softly when she hit the floor. Natsu Kicked her in the side and she stopped moaning, no, she stopped moving. How dare he hurt her when she was weak. That made him as pathetic as a common thief. He laughed as he picked her up.

"soon, Luce. Soon." He muttered.

_**Untill next ti**__**me! Leave a review and follow me!**_


	4. Unlocking

_**Back with more! Don't forget to leave a review and im open to any ideas!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

The last few hours were a blurred. I couldn't remember them clearly. I see random moments clearly. Me kicking Lucy, insulting Gray. Not much else. I sit in a round room with a stone bed in the middle. On top of which Lucy Lay. Stupid, so stupid. What have I done.

"Lucy!" I shouted. Wait, those were my words. Not those of a stranger. I can move again.

"Lucy! Can you hear me?" I shouted walking up to her. I gagged as I saw her grotesque injuries. I did that to her. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. As soon as she saw me, she reached for her belt. Only to find her keys missing, hey eyes widened then narrowed as if instantly suspecting me. Hah, im not surprised. She hates me. She should, I hurt her. I hurt the guild. I hurt my Nakama.

"Lucy, I wont hurt you. I promise. Before, that wasn't me. I promise" I rushed.

She only stared at me and shook her head.

"N-Natsu, I want to believe you. B-but you hurt me, you hurt Gray and Wendy. God dammit Natsu you hurt everyone!" she shouted trailing off into a whisper.

"It wasn't me, look. Lucy I promise you. Im so sorry. You have every right to be angry with me. But please. We have to save the others. Most importantly I have to save you."

Suddenly she slapped me across the face. My face stung and I could feel it going red.

"I deserved that."

"My keys, where are my keys?" she asked.

Keys…. I looked in my pockets pulled them out and gave them to her. As soon as she had them. She summoned Loke.

"Loke, things are complicated right now. Natsu is a traitor. But I cant hurt him. Can you watch him for me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course, Lucy. Anything for you" he replied. "Natsu, and I thought you would be a rival for my Lucy. But apparently not" he said glaring at me.

Loke grabbed my wrists and bound them with some sort of light magic behind my back. While this was happening, Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Lucy, wow. I didn't know you could summon two spirits at once." I said in awe.

All that earned me was an icy stare from Loke.

"Don't be stupid, she is more powerful than you can imagine." Loke retorted.

"Virgo, please. We need to escape somehow." She asked. Still sitting on the stone bed.

"Of course, anything to please the princess." She replied. Bowing.

Loke walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy, you are hurt, shall I carry you?" he asked. Lucy blushed and shook her head.

"I'll be fine Loke"she replied "I can take care of myself. I need to go back and find Gray."

Virgo dug a hole into the ground. Lucy followed. Loke pushed me down after them. We walked for a while before stopping. We clumb out of the hole and came out in a small cell. Against one of the walls stood Gray. He wore only his trousers. That stripper. As soon as he saw me. He ran at me and tackled me to the ground. I couldn't do anything whilst my wrists were bound. Lucy stopped him. She explained everything. And virgo set off again. This time the tunnel was very short. We came out in a cell exactly the same as before. Wendy lay on the floor. Lucy shook her awake. As much as Lucy could protest. Wendy insisted on healing Lucy. Finally she accepted it. Her wounds resided rapidly and she stood straighter. No longer limping. After healing Lucy, Wendy strode up to me and Slapped me in the same place as Lucy had.

"Traitor! What happened to Nakama. Natsu huh?" she screamed. She ran forwards. Gray caught her, before she could reach me. In any other circumstance it might have been funny to see Gray having to carry Wendy to keep her from clawing out my eyes.

"wait. Why haven't you two tried to use magic to get us out?" I ask. Instantly regretting it.

"My god, Flame brain. Don't you think we would have used our magic to get out if we could? Before we woke up, the fight, against you I might add. Drained us of most of our magic. And Wendy just used up the last of hers healing Lucy." He said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Hahahah" someone laughed. It sounded genuine. Everyone instantly looked at me accusingly.

"Good show, It seems you met my puppet." Came the voice again.

"I don't want to hurt you I just want the key" it said.

"what key?" Lucy asked. Gray stared at the ground.

"Lucy Heartfilia. The key, is you." It said.


	5. Deception

_**Hey guys, guess whose back? Expect new chapters on Monday Wednesday Friday Saturday (maybe Sunday)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Lucy's POV

"Lucy Heartfilia, the key. Is you" it said.

Me? The key for what? This makes no sense.

"The key for what?" Gray asked. Just as confused as me.

"The key, Gray Fullbuster. There never was a key. That didn't open a door." It replied.

"We'd never give you Lucy!" shouted Wendy.

"Ah, child. That is where you are wrong. You claim that you won't give me Lucy. That is a lie." The mysterious voice said.

The key, to the door. What door? This is making no sense. The laughing became louder. It came from down the tunnel through which they had come.

"Lucy. Come here." The stranger commanded.

"What? Why would she do that?!" Gray exclaimed.

The room seemed to spin, as i become rapidly dizzy. My vision started to blur around the edges. And I felt my knees buckling. My throat burning, as if a red hot poker had been shoved down my neck. I scream in pain as I fall to the ground

"What did you do to her?!" Loke demanded. Running to catch me. He caught me just in time. He sat me against the wall. With Loke, Virgo, Wendy, Gray and Natsu (who still had his hands tied behind his back) standing in front of her. Poised to fight.

"My children, you are naïve. To think that I would just give up when you strike your little poses." It said amused.

"Good, I was hoping for some fun. No one hurts my Lucy and gets away with it!" Loke said his voice raising.

"uuh, Loke. Could you get these cuffs off of me? I wanna fight too!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu! This is not the time! And plus, you cant be trusted right now. Just stay with Lucy" Gray shouted, glaring at Natsu with an icy stare.

Natsu looked like a child who had been scolded. He sat obediently with Lucy.

"I think, my children. It's time to meet. Your maker" the voice sneered.

"Hah, the only maker you'll meet around here is me!" Gray shouted

"Ice-make, Hammer!" as he tried to hit whatever it was in the tunnel. It came right back at him. With twice the force. He was flung back against the cell wall right into Natsu. Denting the wall.

"Hey! Ice princess! Get off me!" Natsu yelled from under Gray.

The room kept on spinning, my vision was still blurring, I could only now make out shapes. And the pain in my throat worsened by the second. I didn't realise it, but I was screaming.

Gray finally got off Natsu.

"Luce? Luce can you hear me?" Natsu called. Sitting in front of me. He continued to talk to me but I couldn't hear him clearly. A sudden screeching started. So high pitch and loud that I clasped my hands to my ears and screamed louder. The more I tried to block it out the louder It became. Everything was just a blur now. Nothing made sense.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Luce! Come on, say something." I beg.

The shape in the tunnel stepped forwards into the dim light. Although it didn't help at all. The figure wore a black cloak that covered all its face.

"Lucy, child. Don't fight it. It will hurt you more if you do. I don't like to see you hurt." The figure said. With a tone bordering on concern.

"Don't talk to her! Didn't you know its rude to interrupt a fight?" Loke said cuttingly. This remark seemed to anger him.

"Don't be so insolent boy! I can talk to her as I wish!" he yelled. Now seething with anger.

"ok, new rule. No one talks until one side is down. Winner gets Lucy!"Loke shouted. He was truly oblivious.

"Loke you idiot! What did you do?!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry my Lucy I will save you!" Loke called back to Lucy.

I was still trying to get her to respond. I looked into her eyes. No. The center of her eyes were slowly turning black. It was spreading outwards. Like a disease.

"Gray! Her eyes! They're turning black!" I shouted in desperation.

"What? Natsu what do you m-" but Gray was cut off. The cloaked stranger had used his confusion against him. Gray now lay unconscious on the floor.

"I thought, we agreed no talking." The man said, his voice dripping with malice.

He hurt Gray, he hurt Wendy. Heck, he MADE ME hurt Lucy. My Lucy. My Luce. I started to shake her, trying to get her to say something. She just kept screaming. Seeing the fear and pain plastered on her face. Her eyes were almost completely black now. Her irises now like black bottomless pits. Suddenly she stopped. Stopped screaming. She stood up. I stared at her with a guarded expression. Her face no longer portayed fear or pain. It was blank. Her mouth hanging open slightly. Her black eyes completely expressionless.

"Lucy, child. Come here." The stranger said in a somewhat warmer tone. Pleased at her new appearance. Lucy started to walk forwards. A sudden surge of strength flowed through me. I ripped my hands apart, the bindings breaking too.I grabbed her. Holding her around her waist. Restraining her from going to him. I was not going to let her go again.

"Look here! You made me hurt her! You made me hurt my guild"I scream "I wont let you do that again!"

Lucy now started struggling. Fighting him to let go. He had no choice, he had to do it. He hit lucy in the stomach. And she passed out. And with that I nodded to Loke who started to run for Gray. Virgo creating the path to leave by.

"Natsu, all the others are here! I have to go free them! I'll meet you outside." Wendy called. Already running down the corridor.

The stranger turned. Head lowered. And he was gone. His cloak fluttering to the ground where he once stood. And I carried Lucy through the tunnel and outside.

Lucy, my Luce. Please, don't leave me now. Don't leave me when I need you most.


	6. Complete and utter confusion

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

The second the stranger disappeared, Wendy rushed over to Gray who was still lying in a heap on the floor after being hit with his own magic. I stood in the corner holding a barely breathing Lucy, I wonder what's going on inside her head right now. I wonder if she can hear us. Wendy finished healing Gray who promptly stood up, he instantly walked over to me and stopped a foot away.

"Natsu, let me carry her." He said calmly.

"Why? Don't you think I can handle it?" I challenge.

"Natsu, right now. You're the one to blame for this. We can't trust you." He replied, his voice cold and sharp.

"But it wasn't me." I retort.

"Natsu, give it a rest. You have no evidence to help your side and we have plenty against you."

He was right, I couldn't afford to dig myself any deeper into this one. But I couldn't leave Lucy, not when she was like this. No, I had to.

_Lucy, I promise it won't be for long. I'll come see you._ I nodded, awkwardly handing Lucy to Gray. Wendy left the cell to go look for the others. Who she knew were here as well. I stood in the corner hanging my head in shame, of what I had done. It was only me, Gray and an unconscious Lucy left in the cell. Since when Lucy was knocked out, Loke and Virgo disappeared. Back to the spirit world I could only presume.

"Out, into the corridor, try anything and I swear I will kill you." Gray said, clearly not in the mood for a fight. I trudge out into the hall and make my way towards the Wendy at the other end. "Wait" I said "Wendy needs the keys to let them out. Here." And I handed him the keys. He nodded silently and ushered me forwards. As Wendy came into sight, she was reaching through the bars trying to reach the lock from the other side. The cell at which Wendy stood was giant, it was four times the size of the other cells. But still looked cramped as ever, about fifty people were crammed in the space. Most of which were too magically exhausted to do anything. God, even Happy, Carla and Lily were there. The second I came into sight, those that were awake sat up and glared at me. Instantly ready to defend themselves. The second thing they saw was Gray walking behind me, carrying Lucy. At this some of them became less tense, others including Cana and Erza looked even angrier at Natsu. If this was possible. Gray handed Wendy the keys, letting them all out. Erza was the first one out. She went straight for me. Holding me against the wall by my shoulder.

"Natsu, I will hurt you. I will hurt you until you regret ever thinking or actually hurting the guild." She spat.

"Erza, can you take Lucy for a second? I need to sort out that _thing_" Gray said, referring to me. Suddenly I could breathe again. This was the first time I had seen Erza this worried. I knew that Lucy was like a sister to her. But I didn't think they were this close. Apparently they are. Erza held Lucy, thoroughly checking her for injuries. She glared at Natsu with a look so cold and fierce it could have caused a war. Gray trapped my hands within a ball of ice behind my back. I tried to distract myself by looking at what was happening over at the cell. Those who were awake were busy helping those too weak to get to a set of carriages found out back. One of the most shocking ones was Levy, she looked just as bad as Lucy did. She was covered in burn marks from head to toe. Gajeel was leaning over her. For once showing an expression other than arrogance. He fussed over Levy. Mira was busy trying to turn Elf-man over onto his back. But failing. Bisca held hers and Alzacks child Asuke. The small child seemed to be the only one who was un-hurt. At least that other side of me didn't hurt children. Hah, that was the least of my worries.

After an hour, everyone was in the out the back, everyone but me, Gray, Erza-who was still holding Lucy- were in the carriages.

"Gray, I think Lucy is waking up, can you take her in your carriage? I'll keep an eye on the pink traitor." She said. Still cold and unforgiving. She looked so angry that I was expecting her to explode. Gray looked exhausted, he nodded and walked towards Wendy and Cana, getting into a carriage. When Erza was angry it seemed like her hair became redder. And her eyes darker. I walk towards the last carriage. It was only us and Jett who was up front.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Strange shapes seem to blur into existence. Slowly focusing into shapes of people. My hearing slowly returned. I was lying down, a small blue haired girl sat in front of me. Looking at me worried and concerned.

"Lucy, are you ok?" she asked.

I said nothing, I don't know who these people are. I tried to push myself into a sitting position. But I couldn't everything hurt. Did I pass out? No, that wouldn't happen. But there is an odd girl sitting opposite me who knows my name. i felt my inner confusion reaching my face, placing a somewhat confused and scared look on my face. Where was father? He had to be here. Maybe I'm going to a hospital.

"Lucy?" The small girl asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask, stuttering slightly. The small girl was frowning. She went to the front of what I now realised to be a carriage, and started talking to a boy, one who I had not noticed before. I could only make out parts of the conversation.

"Gray, something is wrong with Lucy." The girl says.

"What do you mean Wendy?" Gray replied.

"It's like after…doesn't remember anything about…. Or me." Wendy whispered.

"Wait, we need to stop for a second." Gray said, pulling over the carriage.

The tall muscular boy made his way towards me, he had dark, almost black but still blue hair. The only problem was, he was wearing only…. Underwear.

"Ummm, You aren't wearing any clothes." I manage to get out.

"huh?" he looked down. "oh shit."

He set about looking for his lost garments once he found them, he came back over to me.

"Lucy, I need to ask you some questions." He said calmly.

"No, _I_ need to ask _you _some questions. Where am I. Who are you. And how do you know me."

The boys face seemed to crumple. What, was she meant to know him?

"Lucy, do you know me?" I shook my head

"Do you know why you're here." Again, I shook my head.

"You're just asking everything I just asked you!" I accused.

"it could be a concussion, what do you think Wendy?"

"Hard to tell. Lucy, does your head hurt at all?" Wendy asked.

"why should I tell _you_ anything?!" I exclaim. I just met these people. And they start asking me questions.

"One more question Lucy, look at the back of your right hand. Tell what that mark is, what it means." Gray said slowly.

"Oh, I've seen this before somewhere!" I exclaim, their faces brighten.

"I saw It once in Sorcerer's weekly magazine."


	7. Fond memories

_**Sorry I haven't posted any chapters in the last few days, school is super busy right now. Instead I will put two or three chapters up every Saturday evening.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

I haven't seen or heard from Lucy since we got back to the guild five days ago. In fact, I don't think anyone has seen much of her. I've heard the odd conversation between Gray and Erza discussing the whole "key" buissness. But apart from that, nothing. For the past five days all the other guild members treat me like im a theif. I've had to fix all the holes in the walls and the broken support beams in the guild. But of course, they won't let me out of their sight. Elf-man has taken it upon himself to make sure I fix the guild completely. He follows me everywhere, even in the bathroom, which is just plain creepy. But one of the worst things, is that Happy hasn't even looked at me. I know he thinks I failed him. And I did. I can't get out of that one. Today is Sunday, so Elf-man is letting me just sit at home, but of course. He's standing outside my door as I think. I sit and think, lying in my hammock. Someone knocks on the front door. I stand up to get it. and go for the front door. But it's already open. Erza stands there. Her face wet with tears and a steely glare permanently etched onto her skin. But, she had been crying, Erza never cried. Is it Lucy? Before I could open my mouth, Elf-man came out from behind her. He hadn't cried but he still looked upset.

"Natsu, come." She commanded. Her voice shaking slightly. I stood there, a little taken aback. Something has happened. I need to know what it was. I simply nod and follow her to the guild. As we arrive at the doors, I notice that no sounds come from inside, everything is silent. Inside, everyone was here. But no one was happy. No one was laughing. Everyone was sad. When the door opened, Wendy promptly burst into tears. Mira, who was washing glasses sat with Wendy, hugging her and whispering something to her that I couldn't make out. Erza shoved me from behind, we made our way to the infirmary. Last room on the left. It was the one Lucy was always in when she was hurt. She said it had the best view of the town. A fantastic way of keeping yourself occupied when ill. Lucy lay in the bed, sleeping. Her wounds had been tended to, but she still looked battered and exhausted. In the chairs next to the bed sat Levy and Cana. Cana was deep into a decidedly drunken slumber. And Levy was reading through a book. I didn't care why Erza brought me here. I sat down on the bed, looking at Lucy. So peaceful when she slept, cute almost.

"Natsu, we need to tell you something." Erza said carefully.

"What, what is it? Lucy is going to be alright isn't she?" I ask. Worry setting in.

"Yes, and no." Levy replied.

"What do you mean?!"

"Back in the cell, that man, hit her with some dark, powerful spell. Natsu, this is hard to say. But Lucy doesn't remember us, or anything." Levy said, her voice breaking at the end.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"She doesn't remember us, or you. Or anything." Erza replied.

"I've been trying to find a way to counteract the spell, but I haven't had any luck at all so far." Levy said.

Of course, that must have been what she was reading. Looking down at Lucy, I wondered what was going through her mind then. If she remembered us in her sleep, or at all. Surely she couldn't have forgotten all her time with Fairy Tail. Or even her family, her mother. I subconsciously reached for her hand. I held it between both of mine. I could feel her body relax as I sat there.

"N-natsu" she murmured. Lucy said my name. in her sleep. But, how?

"Wait, what?" said Cana, who had woken from her drunken nap. She now stood next to her.

"She, remembers you Natsu." Erza said, surprised as everyone else.

Lucy, she remembered me, of all people. Why me?

"I promised." She murmured again, her voice sounding further away.

She promised, She did. I let my mind wander back to last year on Valentine's day.

_**Flashback to Valentines day last year.**_

"_Lucy, can I ask you something?" I nervously inquire. She nods, her hair falling down around her face. _

"_Luce, can you promise me something?" I ask._

"_Sure, Natsu, what is it?"_

"_I want you to promise, that you won't forget me." I rush._

_Suddenly she pulls me into a hug._

"_Natsu, I promise." She whispers into my ear. _

"_Besides, how can I ever forget you when we're a team. Fairy Tails Best team." She continues. She lets go._

"_I have to go, good night Natsu" Lucy said, in the same soft voice.  
>"Oh, and happy valentines day." She kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my face warm where her soft lips touched my face. Lucy, Kissed me. <em>


	8. Beta-reader needed

_**Hi guys, so because I'm pretty new to the website, and my Grammar and spelling isn't always spot on. My friends have been telling me to find a Beta-reader. **_

_**So, please if you think you are able to do this for my story, and maybe my other stories I have planned for the future. Please, PLEASE leave a review telling me. And I'll get in touch as soon as I possibly can. **_

_**It would be the best thing ever if i could find a Beta-Reader**_


	9. Poll question

_**Hey guys, sorry im in a bit of a conundrum. It would be great if you guys could help me out by answering the poll on my profile.**_

_**The question is:**_

_**Should Lucy remember Natsu in her sleep only? Or whilst she is awake?**_

_**This is the link.**_

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=421172


	10. Confessions

_**Sorry for the lack of updates lately**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

She remembered, not just me. She remembers our promise. I sit there on her bed, her hand still between mine. She slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. I steal a glance out of the window. No wonder she loves the view. Outside the sky was crayon blue, and the streets were bustling with life, all the stalls selling things from cooking pots to scarves. The cobbles of the streets creating a rather picturesque feel to the view.

"Lucy, my Luce." I whisper.

Only then do I remember that Erza, Cana and Levy are still in the room.

"Natsu, do you want some time alone? I have to go tell the others." Levy muttered. I only nodded. My unbrushed hair moving as I did so. The three girls left the room still silent, shock and surprise still fresh expressions on their faces. When the door closed, one of my hands moved to Lucy's face. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her porcelain face so perfect, so pure. I didn't love her because she was beautiful. I Love her because she is kind, sweet. And wonderful. I love her when she's shy, when she's brave and loyal. I don't love her because she is Lucy Heartfilia. I love her because she's my Luce. My hand now rests on her cheek. Her eyes open slowly, revealing two breath-taking mahogany coloured eyes.

"Natsu, where am i?" she asked.

"Luce, your in the infirmary. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Why am I in the infirmary?" she asks. Her forehead creasing with a frown.

"You were hurt, but you don't remember" I soothe" Your in Fairy Tail's infirmary."

"Will I be alright?" she asks, the creases deepening.

"You will be fine, I promise, Lucy. Sleep you need rest."

She nodded her eyelids already closing and her body relaxing. Her hand moved to cover mine, which still lay on her cheek. I promise Luce, I'll never forget you, if you don't ever forget me.

"wait, Luce. Can I ask something?"

"mmhmm?" she murmurs, already half asleep.

"How come you remember me?"

"Natsu, don't be silly. How can I forget someone that I love?" she said trailing off at the end. Falling into a deep rhythmic sleep. Those words were the ones I had been waiting for, ever since last year. From that second, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe.

"I love you too, Luce. I love you too."

I sat there for hours, just sitting and watching her sleep. When it grew dark outside, I lay down next to her, on top of the covers. And fell asleep. During the course of the night, she moved constantly every time I did. Her hand searching for mine, every time it wasn't holding hers. I woke up at what seemed like mid-morning the next day. Lucy was awake. She was leaning out the window, In her simple white night-dress. It was a soft silky fabric that reached just below her knees. She turned around slowly, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly. She smiled softly. I stood and went to join her at the window. The street was not as busy as yesterday, but there were still quite a few people out. Many were couples, with young children. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if that could be us. In the future. But then again, what if she remembered that I hurt her? And she never forgave me. I had to tell her.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something." She nodded.

"Luce. I need you to know that it's my fault."

"What's your fault?" she asked.

"All of this, you not remembering and you being hurt. I'm the reason you're here and you can't remember why."

"Natsu, I know. I remember, I know what you did. I remember everything. I know that you hurt me and the guild."

"B-but how can you still say you love me then?" I ask

"Natsu, you said to me that it wasn't you that hurt me. You swore to me that you didn't want to. What more do I need to believe you?" she asked. Sincerity was the only emotion present in her tone.

"Lucy, I L-" I started but I was cut off. Her mouth was on mine. Her arms wrapped around my waist. Anchoring me to her. We moved as one. My eyes closed, everything lit up. Everything was on fire, not dangerous or dark. But warm and welcoming. She pulled away.

"I know Natsu. I know." She said.

She took my hand, pulling me out of the infirmary. Into the main hall. Everyone was there. They all stopped and turned to face us. Shock was eminent. She led us to the bar, where we sat down. She ordered her usual. And sat there like nothing was different. I had to say, her left hand was a bit bruised and her legs still had the burn marks. But she didn't care. Mira who sat behind the bar looked like everyone else in the room. Like me and Lucy had just kissed in front of everyone. That kind of look. After finishing her drink she yanked me over to the request board. Pointing out jobs we could do. In the end, choosing a job to catch four bandits. I said nothing through all of this. It was only when she led us to the door that Erza stood in our path.

"Lucy, you are ill. You have amesia. I'm afraid you cannot leave." Erza said.

"Erza, don't be silly. How could I forget you? How could I have forgotten anyone or anything most of all Fairy Tail?"

This made Erza think for a second before nodding to herself and concluding whatever conversation she was having with herself.

"Lucy, you may leave, but Natsu may not. He betrayed us, you see. He hurt you. you will surely know that he put you in the infirmary." Erza explained.

Lucy stood there for a second, contemplating her next actions.

"But. Surely you can't believe Natsu would do that." Lucy countered.

"Well, it is hard to believe, but Lucy as far as we are concerned. He is a traitor. Not to be let out of sight. Not to be forgiven."

"Erza, have you ever read anything by Kanima Kotaku?"

Erza shook her head, looking unsure of what this had to do with this.

"He said three words, that change lives. Three words that I live by. Do you know those words?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy I don't" Erza replied.

"Forgiveness is divine." Lucy declared.

"Lucy, as that may be. We still cannot let Natsu from our sight. And, umm. You may want to change out of your night wear before going outside." Erza retorted.

At this point, Lucy realised she was still wearing the night dress. And ran back to the infirmary room while blushing bright red and screaming. I stood there a little bewildered. Then smirked, that's my Luce.

"Natsu, just because she forgave you. Does not mean we have. You are free to leave, but. You may not go on any jobs without me or Gray going with you. And know. That if you step out of line just once more. You will be out of Fairy Tail. The only reason you are still in this guild is because Master believes that you did not do this on purpose." Erza said, calmly as ever.

I nod.

"Now. Someone get me some cake!" Erza shouted.

Gray appeared at her side with a plate of cake.

"Erza, don't you think you need to cut down on the cake?" I quip.

That was a mistake. Erza shoots me a death glare.

"Are you trying to say I am fat Dragneel?!" she exclaims.

"no! no not at all!" I say. Now I remember why I was always so scared of her.

Gray stood next to her smirking at me. That little ice mage thinks he's so much better than me

"hey! Ice princess what are you staring at?!" I shout.

"Natsu! One step out of line and you are out!" Erza screams at me.

"Including fighting with me." Gray says. His smirk widening to a condescending smile.

Gah! I can't do anything! Not even fight that loser!

This is gonna suck.


	11. Is younger always better?

_**Please please leave a review!.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

Yesterday had to be the worlds most boring day ever. Lucy disappeared back to her house to sort some things out, and I wasn't allowed to leave the guild. I mostly sat at the bar with everyone glaring at me. Well, what can I expect? I did try to murder them. Lucy came through the doors and the mood in the room lightened considerably. That's my Lucy, she walked straight over to me stopping feet away. I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a navy skirt and a white top. With her hair half up on the right and the usual bow. She was beautiful.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi." She smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, im fine." She replied.

"Well, I was wondering. If you would stay in the guild rooms for tonight? Im not allowed to go home."

Before I finished she was already nodding and smiling her beautiful angel smile. She sat next to me and ordered her usual vanilla milkshake. Half of what made her smell like herself. She smelt like a wonderful mix of Vanilla and cinnamon. We sat and talked. And laughed. While in the background the guild was now lively. Now that Lucy was here. The night wore on and the drinks kept coming. At some point Lucy swapped to drinking wine. And at eleven o'clock. She started to get a little drunk.

"Na-shu." She slurred.

"Yeah Lucy?"

"I think I'm gonna be s-" but before she could finish. She was too busy throwing up on the floor. I just stood there staring in shock. Mira had come round from the back of the bar to clean it up.

"Lucy, you need to get to bed." I tell her.

"Huh?" her face clouded with confusion.

"Bed, come on. Now." I tell her again.

"But, I only known you for a few months silly." She slurred.

My Mavis, how much has she had to drink?

"Come on Luce."

She tries to stand but falls over giggling before her feet touch the floor. I sigh and pick her up. Carrying her to one of the guilds rooms. She poked me in the neck laughing like I said something hilarious for the whole way. As we got to the door she fell asleep. I accidentally dropped her on the bed. I expected her to say something. But she just rolled over in her sleep. Wrapping the silken around her body. Wait, should I take off her clothes for her to sleep? Maybe. In the end I decided not to. So I lay on the floor next to the bed. Slowly falling asleep.

_**Natsu's dreams**_

_Lucy stood there laughing, happy as ever. Without a care in the world. We were out in a meadow of bright emerald green grass. The sky a childrens crayon kind of blue. Lucy stood opposite me. Wearing a baby blue silk dress with a low cut back and spaghetti straps. The dress pooling at her feet, like a small blue pond around her feet. Her golden perfect hair was completely down. _

"_Natsu, come on!" she called._

"_We don't want to be late." And she pulled me into her arms. Our lips met, warm and soft. My hands moved to the small of her back. Hers moved to my waist. Her body pressed against mine. Soft, forgiving and all mine. Our lips moved as one. Synchronised. Perfect. Suddenly she pulled away._

"_Natsu, come on. I'm going to be late." _

"_What for Luce?" I ask._

"_come on!" she said. Pulling my arms away from her and dragging me after her. We walked over the hills. Only to be met with more hills. They seemed to last forever. The more we saw. The faster she walked until we were running._

I woke up with a start. Still lying on the soft carpet. Next to the bed. The sweet scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon filled my nose. Almost calling to me, my heart started to beat faster. And faster. I sat up and looked over at the bed. Only to see it empty. Huh? I went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Lucy? You in there?" I ask.

"Yeah" a slightly drowned out Lucy said from the other side of the door. Only then did I notice that the water was running.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you… um. Mind if I. Come in?" I say.

"Huh?!" her voice full of shock and obvious horror.

"Lucy, everyone knows we're together, there's nothing wrong with it." I say. Convincing myself more than her.

"Wait a second. I'm coming out." She said.

The door swung open revealing a girl that looked like Lucy. But didn't, this Lucy was shorter. And she had a smaller chest. Her hair still blonde but shorter. A towel wrapped around her.

"Who are you?!" she said.

"L-Lucy?" I stutter.

"Pervert!" she screamed. Running back into the bathroom and locking the door. I could hear her hurriedly putting her clothes on. She came out again. Wearing the same things as yesterday. But they seemed much too big on her now.

"Lucy."

She nodded. Her brown eyes full of fear.

"How old are you?"

She thought for a second and held up nine fingers.

Great. Just bloody great.


	12. A younger view of the world

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Was a little pre-occupied with school and such. I wrote you guys a long chapter to make up for it.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stand in the doorway of an unfamiliar bathroom, of an unfamiliar room. In front of an unfamiliar yet familiar a teenage pink haired boy. I just stood there half in shock. That he had wanted to come into the bathroom while I was showering. What a creep. When he said this, I'd put on some random clothes on that were hanging on a hook. Only after putting on the clothes, I realised they were much too big. It was just plain awkward after about ten seconds standing in the doorway of the bathroom. With my hair still dripping wet. After which he started to ask me odd questions. About my name, and oddly enough my age. And to top it all off, I found myself answering without hesitation. It was like I knew I could trust him. After the last question he seemed just as shocked as I did. We stood there for what seemed like ages. After a while my skirt started to fall down so I had to keep pulling it up. At this point he seemed to snap out of his trance like state. Dashing to the oaken door of the room and off down the hall. Twenty seconds later he came skidding back into the view of the doorway. He was panting and out of breath.

"Lucy, *pant* stay *pant* here *pant* wait, nevermind *pant* ill lock *pant* the door." He said with great difficulty.

Wait, so he was going to leave. And lock the door so I wouldn't leave. Whats the point in this?! And how does he have a key to the room?

"okay?" I answered. More asking a question than answering his odd statement.

He nodded, stilling panting. Stepped outside and locked the door from the outside. The sound of him running down the hall was my only way of telling he had left. I just stood in the doorway. Well, this was odd. Whatever would father say about thi-. Wait! Father! I wonder if he knows im here. He will be ever so angry when he finds out. I'll be in so much trouble. I started pacing thinking of a plan. Something I could tell father so he wouldn't be angry. Maybe I could say I was kidnapped, or the carriage broke down and we had to find somewhere to stay. Mind you, I'm not actually sure how I _really _got here anyway. Well, I knew that I should probably find some better clothes first. So I started to look through the large wardrobe pushed up against one of the walls. I found a very old looking dress, it looked a bit too big, but better than my clothes at the moment. It was yellow, sleeveless and a high neck. It had a layer of white lace over the top. I wonder why anyone would want to throw this away. As I thought, it was still a bit too big for me. But it was better than the previous attire. Speaking of which I had better keep my keys on me. Even though I didn't have many they are still special to me. They're like my friends. They were my mothers friends too, I got them for my fifth birthday from her. When she gave up magic to preserve her health. I only had three though, Aquarius, who was a pretty pretty mermaid, who was a bit mean to me. Horologium who was perfect to help when playing hide and seek. And Lyra who was really pretty and sings me songs and plays her harp all the time. I pick up the familiar belt I keep my keys on, and find an unfamiliar key case. It had an odd symbol on the side. And it seemed much heavier than my normal one. I opened to check that my keys were there. To be met with a big surprise. Instead of finding three keys, there were fourteen keys in the case, ten of which were gold zodiac keys. Wow! But she couldn't take them, a majority of them weren't hers. But yet she felt some special bond she had with them. After a further five minutes pondering whether to take them or not, I decided to take them, putting the belt on top of the dress. It was the same belt as she had always had, it was many times too big for her. It always had been, It was her mothers, she had always said she would grow up and it would fit her one day. Maybe one day it would fit her. Maybe one day she would see mother again, maybe she would even be happy enough to play with michelle. Mayb-

*knock-knock-knock* the sound of someone at the door cut off my thoughts.

"Lucy? Can we come in?" it was an unknown females voice. Not one she knew.

"o-ok." She replied. Figuring it was the only answer that would get herself some answers in the longer run. The door swung open, standing there was a girl, with blue shoulder length hair, she was tall, but not as tall as most girls she had seen. She was closely followed by the pink haired boy.

"oh, god." The bluenette muttered.

"Natsu what did you do?!" she said, turning on the odd haired boy she now assumed to be Natsu.

"What do you mean?! You think I did this?!" he spluttered.

"I don't know what to think of you after the recent incidents." The girl shot back.

"Levy, please don't hold this to me. Knowing what I did is punishment enough."

"apparently not" Levy said, gesturing towards me. Then realising I could hear their entire conversation she looked at me. Plastering a smile on her face.

"Hi there. What's your name?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than before. Natsu stood bewildered still in the hallway. I said nothing. I was still admiring the keys when she walked in. They were still in my hand. She noticed what I was looking at and was confused.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

She laughs. "Yes, _im_ fine. But the question is. Are _you_?" she had relaxed noticeably since entering the room.

"I-im, okay. I guess." I reply, still quiet.

Her face softened further.

"Well, I think we need to ask some questions. Don't you?"

I nod quietly. She holds out her hand for me, expecting me to take it and follow. I put the keys onto my belt. And take her hand. We walk through halls, many rooms. Leaving Natsu speechless still at the door. And finally arrive in what looks like a large tavern, it was full of people laughing and shouting. It was a bright scene. As more people noticed I was there it became silent. Everyone was staring at me. In the centre of the crowd of people staring was a tall boy with blue hair and a red haired girl in armour. The oddest bit, was that they were followed by two flying cats.

"Lucy?" asked the red-head. Levy beside nodded silently.

_**Erza's POV **_

A small blonde haired girl wearing a yellow dress was holding Levy's hand and looking genuinely petrified. Wait a second.

"Lucy?" I ask. Hoping for anything but the answer I received. A sincere nod from Levy. Gray behind me was dead silent. He said nothing, just stared rudely at the pair. I elbowed him in the stomach for such an unforgiveable offense. He fell over clutching his middle. This earnt me a small smile from a younger lucy. But how is this possible.

"Erza, Gray. Would you come and talk with me and Lucy in the back room for a second." Levy said, trying to sound calm. But sounded like she was about to have a mental breakdown. We quickly followed her, who was at this point running through the halls. Half dragging Lucy along the floor. We arrived in the room in which we hold many of our important meetings. She let go of Lucy's hand ushering her to sit in a chair, we all sat down too. Fear was still present in her eyes. I realised then how scary we must look to her.

"Hello, I am Erza." I say politely. She nods in recognition.

"I-im Gray." Gray says -who was still holding his stomach from my hit seconds ago. Little Lucy again nods in recognition.

"What's your name?" I ask, only for etiquette reasons. Anyway since she had such a formal upbringing, this must be all a little too in-formal to what she is used to.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfeela" she said, butchering her last names pronunciation. I smiled at this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I reply.

"Well, Lucy. It seems we have a bit of a problem here." Levy says carefully.

"What is it?" she asks innocently.

"Well, lets just ask some questions and explain later okay?" Levy replied. Lucy nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No." said Lucy.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Should i?" she asks.

Levy's face was steadily paling until this point at which it was white as paper.

"Last question, do you have any family." She nods.

At this, we all hold our breath. What if she thinks her mother is still alive?

"Only my father, he isn't very nice." She replies curtly. Oh, god. This isn't as bad as it would have been with her mother. But still, none of us could bring ourselves to tell her he was dead.

"Excuse me?" she said. After we had been sitting in silence for ten minutes.

"Yes?" I ask. Expecting her to ask for some water or something.

"You said you would explain all this to me. Can you do it now?" she asked.

Well, she certainly was a polite child.

And so, began the explanation.


	13. A little Tipsy

_**Chapter 11, from now on im going to try to make all the chapters a little longer to make up for the fact tht I cant post them as often during the school term. So expect them mostly on Saturdays and Sundays. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

We sat in the nicely decorated room for what seemed like decades but turned out to be only about a half hour. This was all so confusing. But still I have no idea how I came to be like this, or for that matter where father was. He would be awfully angry at me. The long, drawn out explanation from the girl called Erza, took a long time. And was pretty confusing since she was trying to use simple words, so as I could understand. But ended up making her sound a little dim. But I humoured her and said nothing. I understood the language perfectly, father made sure I spent two hours a day mastering it. Along with all the business studies. The air in the room was absolutely still as no one so much as dared to breathe as if something catastrophic may occour. At this point my eyelids were feeling heavy and the lack of sleep was getting to me. I rest my head on the back of the padded chair.

_**Lucy's Dream**_

_I stand in a field, no. On a hill. But it's not me that's standing there. Not me how I know myself. I look older, much much older. I am alone on the hill, the sun blazing in the crystal blue sky above me. The grass as green as emeralds. Again, I stand alone. But in no way, shape or form at all do I feel any fleeting emotion of loneliness. Like someone or something was there, next to me. But invisible. Loneliness would have been better than knowing there was a mysteirious aura next to you, in an seemingly empty field. The aura seemed to darken, and become slowly visible, a dark mist. Or cloud or something. It was thinck and foggy like smoke. In the center of it stood a figure. But I couldn't be sure who it was. If The dark aura surrounding him or her wasn't enough to hide them. The long dark cloak they wore was. From the mist a pale hand emerged. Beckoning me towards it. Like a moth to a flame. I was compelled and transfixed as to what it was doing. My feet moved on their own and I was walking towards it. I took the pale papery hand. It was cold clammy and brought a sense of emptiness with it. Like its darkness was seeping into me. I try to pull away. But fail, its grip only tightening. The fingernails were growing rapidly into claws of such digging into my skin, drawing blood. _

I wake up covered in a layer of cold sweat. I was still in the perfectly decorated room. But the company around had changed. Instead of the red head, there sat a small elderly man. Who looked rather frail yet ever so short. He was just about as tall me. His already aged face looked older as his forehead was creased with worry and concern.

"Are you ok child?" he asked.

I nod, still a little dazed from the dream I had. I had to admit I was still very tired. It was like I hadn't even been asleep.

"It seems, child. You have been subject to an ancient magic." He proclaimed.

"Huh?" Levy said beside me.

"A mix between Time arc and Memoriam magic." The elderly man said "Many called it the "magic of the ages", for obvious reasons." He said gesturing towards me.

"Levy, can I ask that you watch over Lucy? I have to talk to the council immediately about this."

Levy nodded. "Come on Lucy, we need to go somewhere."

She took my hand and was half dragging me through endless halls again. We came back to the large tavern looking room. Where everyone mainly sat. This time instead of stopping and staring, the room was full of odd comments and worried faces. Levy pulled me to the corner of the room at a small table. After a minute or two. A pretty tall girl, with stunning white hair came along.

"Hey Levy, and uh Lucy?" I nod.

"What can I get you two?" The tall girl asks.

"The usual please Mira." Levy says. The girl who was now name Mira smiled.

"And you Lucy?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I'll get you some water." She said, still smiling. She came back carrying a tray laden with glasses. She placed two on the table Levy's was a cup of something warm that smelled odd. Mine was in a cup too, water, or so it looked that way. I took the cup in my hands and drank it. It tasted horribly bitter, but good. I downed the whole mug after which I felt increasingly dizzy. And with that I felt suddenly sad. So I cried. And it felt weird.

"Mira?" a brown haired girl asks.

"Yeah Cana?" Mira replied

"Where's my Gin? You gave me water." Cana said, holding up a similar looking mug to mine.

"Oh Mavis." Mira uttered. She half ran over to our table. Sweat dropping when she saw that I had already finished it.

"Mira?!" Levy screeched.

"Did you give her a whole mug of Gin?!" Levy was panic-stricken.

_**Levy's POV**_

The smaller Lucy was face down on the table crying for no apparent reason.

"Mira?! How could you?" Levy says loudly. Attracting attention from everyone.

"Sorry, normally it doesn't matter, we don't have any little kids in the guild anymore." Mira said. Sounding guilty.

Erza, who was sitting in a booth next to us stood up and came over, raising one eyebrow upon seeing Lucy in tears on the table.

"Levy what did you do?" she asked.

I say nothing, but point to Mira. Mira smiles apologetically.

"Great. Now we have a drunken nine year old in the guild hall." Erza said, sarcasm simply dripping from her tone. At this point Lucy had stopped crying and was sitting in her seat. She was looking around the hall. Happy, Wendy and Gajeel were in the booth on the opposite side of the guild. Upon sighting the flying exceed. Lucy was gone, running after him. Shouting.

"Kitty! Kitty come to me!" she screamed as she ran. She tackled Happy and promptly started to hug him.

"Aaah! Someone help!" Happy cried. Trying to get away from Lucy. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

"Poor Happy." I say.

Erza glared at Mira.

"Be more careful." Erza said.

And with that Erza was holding Lucy by her collar, trying to separate her from Happy, who was still shouting for help.

"Noo! Kitty don't leave me!" Lucy cried.

Finally after separating them, she put Lucy on the ground again. Who stood still for a second, before wandering off towards Wendy.

"Hi." Wendy said.

*stare* Lucy sat there, staring at Wendy (who became extremely uncormfortable)for a long time. Before *smack* Lucy's head hit the table and she was sleeping. The guild seemed to find this increasingly funny. Mavis, I have to go to the library to see if I can find something to fix or at least help this. Natsu walked into the room, seeing the younger Lucy sleeping on a table. He promptly strode over to her, picked her up. And walked out of the room. Sighing, I continued to have my drink. I wonder how this could turn out.


	14. Deception of the highest demmand

_**Chapter 12. Hope you like it! **__**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

I stood outside the guild hall for a while, watching through the door at the current situation taking place. Mira had given Cana's Gin to the younger Lucy. Who was sitting at a table staring at Wendy who seemed extremely uncomfortable .and happy lay on the floor traumatised. Lucy's head promptly hit the table, wait. Was she asleep? Well, it's a good a time as any to stop it now. So I walk into the large room, up to Lucy pick her up and walk out. This earned me some angry and accusing stares. But still no one stopped me. I took her back to mine and Happy's house. And dropped her on the floor in the living room. Oops. That was an accident. Haha, how is she still sleeping? That's my weird Luce. I decided to leave her on the floor and walk over to my hammock. And falling asleep.

I wake up, last night was one of those nights when you sleep, but don't dream it was just blank. It was nice, the first one of those nights in a long time. After shaking off the layer of sleepiness, my first thought was about Lucy. I glanced over to the floor where she lay last night, seeing a piece of blonde hair poking out from behind the sofa. And that was enough proof for me. As well as seeing some Blonde hair, I spotted Bright red hair. That could only belong to Erza. Had she broken into my house in the night? I stood up, walking over to them. Erza was hugging Lucy in her arms. They were both still asleep. Every now and again Erza would move to hug Lucy more. It was cute, they look like actual sisters. I wonder if Erza wanted to do that all the time. That's a little creepy. I stepped closer to them, another step. And Erza was on top of me. Hitting me.

"ow! Erza! Oof!" I shouted. Still being hit.

"Natsu! You pervert! Do that again and I will hurt you again." Erza said. Amazingly Lucy slept through this. Either that or she had a hangover. Hah, that's a first. Even Cana never got a hangover until she was twelve. Erza was still standing over me.

"sorry?" I say. She nods and goes back to lay down beside Lucy. Who immediately wraps her arms around Erza's waist? The red heads face is met by a smile. It was nice to see them like this. But this wasn't my Luce. And it's just wrong to love a nine year old. That wouldn't work. Ever. I leave the two in the main room and head to the guild, met by another icy silence. They still hadn't forgiven me. At least Gramps had. Great, I walked over to Laxus's table and sat down. He was sitting alone for once. No annoying sidekicks.

"Hey, Laxus." I say.

"Look, pinky. Let me tell you something." He said.

"what." I said raising my eyebrow.

"I'm gonna save Lucy. And after I do. Know that she will be mine." He said in the same tone.

"Since when have you liked Lucy?" I ask.

Laxus started to blush.

"Umm, a while." He says.

Evergreen comes from nowhere and sits down.

"Natsu, between me and you. He used to stare at her through her apartment window." Ever says.

A sudden feeling of hatred towards Laxus overtook me.

"Is this true lightning head?" I ask, my voice low and harsh.

"N-no." he stuttered. His cheeks brightened further. He glared at Ever.

"Payback for yesterday." She said simply.

"You liar! You like Lucy and you stalk her in her house!" I say a little too loudly.

"So, what if I do? What if in the end she likes me more than you, huh? Ever think of that?" Laxus shot back.

This took me by surprise. It made me think, what if she chose someone else. Anyone but me. What would I do? No, I had to make sure she chose me. No matter what, I can't live without her. Which brings me back to why I sat her in the first place. Getting her changed back.

"Anyway, have you got anything on how we can change her back?" I ask.

"As if I would tell _you_, especially if you want to save Lucy yourself." He said childishly.

"*sigh* fine, Laxus, if you weren't so busy being childish. You would know that Levy has found something and wants the help of a dragon slayer. She's at the library. I was just on my way there with Wendy." The lies came out faster than anything else I would have said. Laxus's face went through at least five expressions before settling on determination. And he was gone, out the door and down the street. I burst into laughter. It was so easy to trick Laxus when he wanted something. Wait, what if Levy really was at the Library? Oh shit! I'd better go there quick.


	15. Its almost impossible to forget what was

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I wake up on the floor in Natsu's house, lying on a beige carpet. When I try to stand up. I realise that I can't. I look down to find Erza hugging me, arms wrapped around my middle. Well, this is odd… after I untangle myself from Erza's grasp, I look around the room. It seemed that it was just one large multi-purpose room. Apart from the bathroom that is. I wipe away the weariness of sleep. Clearing my mind. Thinking of home. The great big house that was more like a castle. And the library, I spend all my free time in. When I read books, its like im transported to a different world. One without cruel fathers and dead mothers. An ideal world. The world I want to live in. But now, I guess things could be different. I could stay with these people, with the guild. But what if father finds out that I left. And he comes after me, he will be even angrier than ever. I don't think I can spend another night in the coat cupboard. I have to go back, I can't stay. That's to say the least. But I can't tell these people, they won't let me go back. Plus. I can't leave mother behind, it's out of the question. If father isn't there, I still have to visit mother, once more. I left the small house, and went out onto the streets of Magnolia. The streets were bustling. And I barely knew the way at all. I knew that I needed to get to the train station. And I knew the way from there. But I'd never been to Magnolia before. I end up asking a tall man with long green hair for directions. He pointed me the right way. And I left. Magnolia truly was beautiful. I stopped at the edge of a busy square, met by the fairy tail building. I can't risk them knowing I'm leaving. They can't see me. It's not an option. I spot a couple walking past and I run over to them. Taking the woman's hand. She looked surprised. I pretended to look confused.

"Sorry miss. I thought you were someone else." I say politely.

She nods and smiles. And I run the rest of the way across the square. Just to be careful, I ran most of the way to the train station. As I arrived I realised I had no money. No, money. Great. I had to sneak onto the train somehow then. When I see a large crowd of people come through, I dash through the gate. No one tried to stop me. They probably assumed I was with them. The joys of being a child.

After two hours on the train, I arrived at the beautiful manor, Home sweet home… wait, it looks different. The paint was peeling and the walls cracked. Huh? Nevermind that, I need to see mother first. I had to see mother on her birthday. I find the small maze, at which in the middle was the statue. Of an angel, standing tall and beautiful made of marble. At her feet was the stone. Engraved with beautiful calligraphy.

"Layla Heartfilia

X745 – 777"

I read the plaque aloud. Mother, she was gone. I stood there, my hair blowing in the gentle breeze. It seemed perfect. Mother was no longer here. But she was not deceased or living 6 feet under or whatever you want to call her. She was here, with me. She always was. Always will be. Always at my shoulder. But that I couldn't ever see her again. Was too much. So I cried, and I sat in front of her grave and cried. For how long I do not know. But I stayed there the wind had picked up, my hair whipping in time. Rain was pouring from the grey darkened sky.

_**Erza's POV **_

I woke up on the floor of Natsu's house. Expecting to see the young Lucy beside me. I was alarmed when I found she was not.. she was gone. But then again so was Natsu. Maybe he was with her. But who knows what they were doing. He was probably at the guild. Yeah that's it. I run to the guild. Flinging the doors open as I reach them.

"Where's Nastsu?!" I say with a wild look in my eye. The guild snapped to attention shouting out random things like "please don't hurt me! I don't know where he is!" hah stupid why would I hurt them? I only wanted to hurt Natsu.

Laxus who was in the corner spoke up.

"He went down to the library he's there with Levy." He said. He sounded disappointed. What has he done now? Nevermind that. The library, ok. I sprinted there. I ran inside to be met with the usual librarian Mariah. I nodded a greeting to her. Walking into the sitting area. In the big armchairs sat Levy and Natsu. Surrounded by books of all kinds. I singled in on Natsu, running again. Right for him. As he saw me his expression turned quickly to one of horror. I tackled him, knocking over the arm chair at the same time.

"ERZA!?" Natsu said.

"ssshhh" Mariah said from the reception.

"Natsu! Tell me and tell me now! Or punishment will be your only future."

"Whats the question?!" he asked.

"don't play stupid!" I slammed his head into the ground.

"I'm not playing!" he said. Of course, he always was an idiot anyway.

"Lucy, where is she." I ask.

"Lucy? She was still asleep with you when I left this morning after you attacked me." He said quickly.

"Wait, why do you ask Erza?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy's missing. Nobody has seen her." I say.

"why are we standing around when we could be looking?! Where would nine year old Lucy go…?" Natsu Pondered.

I gasp with realisation.

"The Heartfilia's mansion." I exclaim. I drag him by his ear to the train station. Where we board the next train to the Heartfilia's home town.

As soon as we boarded, Natsu turned an ugly blue-grey colour. Puking everywhere. For three hours straight.. we arrived at the mansion, still ruined and unkempt gardens lay at its feet. Faint sobbing could be heard. Of course. Why else would she want to return? Why else would she stay? I run to the noise dragging Natsu behind me. It was imperative that we found her. We turned the corner to be met by a maze. The top of a winged statue could be seen in the middle. As well as the source of the sobbing. It was louder now, accompanied by sniffling. If it was anyone. It had to be Lucy. We walked around in circles for about an hour in the maze before I got frustrated at climbed over the hedges. In the middle was Lucy, Crying on her knees. Her head buried in her hands. At the feet of a beautiful statue. It was an angel, its hands held out as if offering it to be held. Natsu had stopped complaining now. He stood silent next to me. He walked up behind Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried more. Tears streaming down her face. Natsu knelt down on one knee. And held Lucy in his arms. She held him back crying into his scarf.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I sat there and held her in my arms for what seemed like forever. Her sobs subsided after a while, but she didn't let go.

"Lucy, your mother is dead. Yes, but she will never be gone." I whisper.

I picked her up walked back to Erza and nodded.

"I think it was just something she had to do." I say.

Erza nods. She holds out her arms for Lucy. But Lucy refuses to move, instead she starts to cry again. Erza glared at me, I shot her back a _it-wasn't-me-this-time-i-swea_r look. We started to walk back to the train station. We passed many people. All dressed in fine clothes and followed by servants. In particular two young girls walk past, talking.

"God, mother is so stubborn. She won't let me have anything." One said.

"I know, sometimes I wish she would hurry up and die, so I can inherit the estate." The other says.

Lucy's small frame shook more. How could they say that? That was cruel, cruel and un-necessary. I had half a mind to stop and give them a piece of my mind. When Erza silently shakes her head. It wasn't the time for this. By the time we were on the train, Lucy was sleeping. And I was puking; Erza had Lucy on her lap rocking her from side to side. Was that really necessary? The train was moving enough to make me sick, but not enough to keep Lucy asleep? Erza stopped after a while, falling asleep. How could anyone sleep like this? I think as another wave of nausea hits me. Suddenly, I felt sleepy, but still sick. Very sick. But I couldn't help but close my eyes. As I did so, I noticed that everyone else in the carriage was sleeping too. Huh, how odd. And I fell of the cliff of consciousness.

A loud bell sounds, waking me up. Must be my alarm. Ugh. The bell goes again. I shove my left hand out, to where my alarm usually sits on my side table. Instead my hand finds empty air.

"uuh?" I mumble. Opening my eyes. I'm still on the train. We'd stopped moving. And everyone was now waking up slowly and looking awfully confused. I glanced at Erza, sitting across from me. Holding a small blonde child in her arms. Wait, Lucy? The small child in Erza's arms looked no older than Asuke (child of Bisca and Alzack) was. The yellow dress, now swamped her. Her keys and belt sitting in a pile on Erza's lap. And her hair had become onto Jaw length.

"Psst, Psst. Erza" I say trying not to wake Lucy. She opens her eyes. I point at her lap on which Lucy sat. she looked down and just about jumped from the shock. She looked back at me with an accusing glare. Also known as the all-famous. Erza's death glare.

"Wasn't me! I swear!" I whisper shout.

The train conductor passes us on the train telling us all to get off. Lucy still didn't wake up. Wow, she's a heavy sleeper. Erza stood, her face still shocked.

"Come, we have to get back to the guild and now!" Erza said.

Striding out of the train station and back towards the guild. Upon opening the doors. The inside was empty, completely empty. That was the moment Lucy woke up from her sleep. And so began the second explanation,


	16. Too much running!

_**Chapter 14, don't forget to leave a review please.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Erza's POV**_

Lucy awoke the second we entered the completely empty guild. Her eyes were still the same beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Still as bright as ever. Even as a young child, she was un-forgettable. Natsu, who was still carrying her, jabbed me in the arm. Started shouting bloody murder at me.

"Erza! Hell! What are we going to Freaking do?! It's all going wrong. Dam! And what about Lucy?!" He rambled. Still shouting.

Ugh, so melodramatic. I kick him in the shin, and he half falls over before I stop him. Take a still silent and shocked Lucy off of him. And let him fall again. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Well, at least he isn't shouting anymore.

"Natsu, get up" I shout "what on earth are you doing on the floor?!"

He doesn't move for a while. This is hopeless I sigh loudly. And pick him up and shove him over one shoulder. While still holding Lucy with my other arm. At this point, she still just looked at me. Blank and confused.

"Erza?" Natsu asks from the back of my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Can you put me down now?" he asked.

"no, probably not." I reply, still calm and level headed. I was going to have some fun with this.

"that doesn't even make any sense!" he complained.

"Figure it out and it will." I reply.

"Erza!" he said, still whining like a small child.

"Shut up! We need to find the others!" I say. Dumping him on the ground.

"The library? Maybe Levy found something and they all went?" Natsu suggested. Maybe but not exactly making sense. But it was our only lead so far. So we run to the library. Seeing the crowd surrounding the library. This was a good sign. We push through the crowds. Lucy still in my arms. Still silent. After ten minutes of shoving people out of the way, we make it to the doors. To be met by four guards from the magic council barring the way.

"No one enters the crime scene." One states in a monotone voice.

"We are mages, from Fairy Tail. We must get in!" I shout.

"I am sorry, I have been told to let no one in." he said, in the same bored tone.

"Idiot! People could die, if you don't let us in." I shout, enraged by his stupidity. Seeing the look in my eyes. He lets us in. The inside of the library was eerily silent. Apart from the magic section. There, sat Levy. Holding a book. Reading it intently, as if nothing was wrong. But then again, her facial expression changed multiple times in the space of ten seconds from focus, to confusion then pure happieness. She still hadn't noticed us here.

"Levy." I say. She looks up. Instantly sinking back into her chair at the sight of Natsu. Im not surprised most of the guild still hate him.

"Erza, you must read this. Now!" she says. Shoving a book into my arms. She points to a certain passage.

"_Magic of the ages."_

"_One of the lost magics. Also one of the most dangerous. Magic of the ages, is a compilation as such of time arc, and memorium. Two that should never have been bound together. The magic was forbidden back in 777. Due to a mage using it upon his wife, and staging her death. Ever since it has been banned from use of all but the magic council and a small group of people chosen by the council. Magic of the ages turns back both the age and memories of the victim. But. When used, the caster is giving the victim his own years. (time left to live) shortening his or her life, by the amount that they take away from said victim. Because it is forbidden, it is prohibited to be written on how to use it. This passage is the limit of what the public is allowed to know. If one encounters issues with this magic it is requested to be taken immediately to the magic council." _I read aloud. Natsu next to me had replaced his grim face for one of excitement.

"Natsu, what are you so happy for. This is a serious situation." I shout. Appalled by his reaction.

"Erza, don't you get it? This probably means we get to fight some guy! And get Lucy back!" he said, still excited.

"IDIOT. We don't handle this. The magic council does. We need to take Lucy to them immediately." I shout. And off we ran.

Sorry for such short chapter and literally no chapters recently. I will put more up now im not on holiday. Thanks! Bye!


End file.
